


將我牽制住（translation of 'Hold Me Down'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 在那之後（What Comes After） [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 復仇者聯盟（漫威電影）, 美國隊長（電影）, 鋼鐵俠（電影）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 史蒂夫掙扎著接受內戰所產生的後果。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hold Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864842) by [X23Wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X23Wolverine/pseuds/X23Wolverine). 



> 原作者注：
> 
> 好吧，續篇總算出爐了！不知為何這篇文的字數比上一篇還要多出三倍。可能我就是處於想要創作的狀態當中吧，既然現在我的感冒已經痊愈了！

他的頭部傳來一陣穩定的筋脈跳動，這有助於讓自己把注意力專注于眼前的沙包，拳頭極有條理地一拳接著一拳打向那個沙包。他沉重的呼吸聲充斥在室內，出拳的聲音在偌大的健身室內迴蕩著。當汗水流下并模糊了他的視線時，他被迫眨了眨眼睛。他感覺全身上下都在痛，那是種無論休息多久都無法消去的、深入骨髓的疼痛感，所以他並不打算停手。他現在完全找不到做任何事的動力；目前最重要的是確保那個沙包不能在這次的拳擊當中存活下來。

這是一場在史蒂夫的控制範圍內的戰鬥。他知道自己可以在這個對手身上使出全力而不用擔心會有人受傷。那他就用不著在舉起盾牌時看進對手的雙眼而發現裡面充斥著害怕的情緒。他再也不用眼睜睜看著他的對手垂下雙臂露出一副逆來順受的表情，等著接納接踵而來的宿命。他也不需要在把盾牌砸向對方的脖子時掙扎著讓盾牌的勢頭緩下來。他更不會聽到當盾牌撞上戰甲時所發出的震耳欲聾的哐當聲，反應堆在遭到破壞之後光芒一瞬間就黯淡了下來，幾乎就快奪去他的其中一個同伴的性命……對方眼裡所流露出的情緒……

他的體內發出一聲吶喊，他的喉嚨感覺疼痛無比。沙包被男人使出的最後一拳給打飛，原本支撐著沙包的鐵鏈目前正懸掛在他往外伸的手臂上。他的全身開始止不住的顫抖并緩緩滑到地上，手上的鐵鏈發出哐啷的聲音，掉落在鋪滿軟墊的地上時發出沉重的聲響。

男人緩緩挺直自己的背脊。他在看到撞向對面墻上的沙包給健身室造成了什麼樣的破壞時縮了下身子。

史蒂夫深吸了口氣，強迫著讓自己的肺部漲到最大，嘗試在四周密不透風的氣氛當中讓自己冷靜下來。他站起來往入口走去，無意識地開始解下纏著指關節的拳擊繃帶，然後他的腳步在門前停下來。掛在墻上的小鏡子裡面的倒影正回望著自己。這些日子以來史蒂夫幾乎快認不出自己來了。黑眼圈幾乎天天往他臉上報到，而他不用仔細觀察也知道自己在日漸消瘦。那其實並不明顯，因為他體內的血清在維持著外觀的緣故，但對他自身來說他可以很明確地指出自己穿衣服時再也不像以前那般服貼了。如果他現在就要立刻穿上他的戰服的話那它肯定會寬鬆地懸掛在自己的肩上。但是這並不表示他就想把戰服穿上。距離他最後穿那件戰服已經有一段時間了，大概一個月左右吧，但是他完全沒有想把它取出來的想法。他把目光從鏡子裡的倒影移開，繼續走在走廊上，他當下的思緒只是專心于讓自己抵達目的地。他知道大家都在注視著他，但是他完全無視了眾人的眼光。反正他們總是在盯著自己看。

當他站在自己房間正中央時他才回過神來，他朝四周圍看了看，嘗試回想起他是幾時打開的門。他最近都在這麼做——他的回憶裡面總是會有些遺漏的片段，因為他完全不願意把重心放在任何一件事物上。房間內的某種味道提起了男人的注意力，他把焦點轉到床邊的小桌子上。一個盤子被擺在桌面上，散亂地擺放著一些蔬菜以及看起來（聞起來）像是肉餅的食物，最上面還放了一塊麵包，盤子旁邊則是一杯盛滿牛奶的杯子。他可以清楚看見一張小字條的邊角從盤子的邊緣露出來，史蒂夫歎了口氣，走過去把字條從盤子底下抽出來。

**給我吃東西，你這笨蛋。我可不是你老媽。**

**-** **山姆**

史蒂夫嗤笑了聲，他先把字條整齊地對折成一半再放回盤子旁邊。他在睡床的邊緣坐下，雙手隨即以抓住床角的方式支撐住自己的身體。當他腦海裡開始形成要把那盤肉餅給吃下去的想法時，他的肚子就開始翻騰不已。毫無疑問這是克林特做的。自從史蒂夫把全部人都帶來這裡之後對方就陷入了一種總是在出神的狀態中，這種情況一直持續到他們最後把他弄進了廚房為止。在那之後沒過多久大家就發現了克林特總是會給他們弄點食物，之後再閃身進入自己的房間。

他覺得自己隱約聽到了鈴聲，但是他的視線仍舊停留在那張被壓在食物底下的字條。他清楚大家都在為自己感到擔心，但是在他幹下了這麼多暴行之後他實在無法裝出一副什麼事都沒有發生過的樣子。它們就像是完全看不到盡頭似的一件件接踵而來。他的母親就曾經說過自己是個太過倔強的孩子。他永遠不知道自己什麼時候應該退讓。當然他的豬頭性格也曾經在戰爭時候救過自己的性命，但是這幾個星期以所發生的事卻一再表示了自己需要好好想一想他是從什麼時候開始越過那條界限的。

當一聲歇斯底里的笑聲迴蕩在整個房間時史蒂夫的思緒一瞬間便回到了現實。他的心臟砰砰直跳，他的呼吸開始變得急促，他的身體變得僵硬無比。這是不可能的。不過這已經不是第一次他幻想托尼的聲音出現在自己的房間內了……

**「你這該死的混賬。把這天殺的手機寄給我之後卻又不屑接我的電話。」**

史蒂夫不敢置信地睜大了雙眼，他的腦袋還沒來得及釐清這是怎麼一回事之前他的手已經伸出去把話筒從座機上拿起來了。他可以感覺到話筒緊緊地貼住自己的臉頰，他咬緊了牙關并屏住了呼吸，不怎麼相信從話筒對面聽到的那把聲音。

**「我該死的應該憎恨你的，你知道嗎？我應該想要把你掐死的。」**

史蒂夫因為這句話而閉上了雙眼，他低下頭時發出了一聲不易察覺的鼻息。

**「我覺得在某個時候我的確是想這麼做的，但是我不太記得那都是些什麼時候了。八成是在那間房間裡面當我把我父親的鋼筆遞給你的時候？我在你面前敞開了我自己，你要知道。我把那些該死的情感全都告訴了你，就是為了表示我是站在你這邊的。我們應該要站在同一陣線的。我想要的就只是能站在你身邊。」**

史蒂夫依舊清楚記得那一天所發生的一切。他記得自己聽著托尼的聲音，卻沒有把話語的內容給聽進去。他仍記得當時因為托尼沒把自己的話聽進去，他無法跟對方解釋自己這麼做的立場與原因而感到焦躁不已。當他發現或許他們倆在對峙時托尼也是跟他保持者一樣的想法時，他的記憶一瞬間凍結成冰。史蒂夫也察覺到在兩人的拉鋸戰之間他想要的東西跟托尼想要的其實是一樣的。他想站在他身邊。他一直以來都想要跟對方並肩前進。

**「他媽的，史蒂夫。我出現在那個愚蠢的地方就是為了聽你們解釋的。那個時候我已經知道了羅斯想要做什麼。我也知道那樣做是錯的。但我只是想盡量避免讓一場該死的海嘯在我們之間發生，我試著把它變成我們全部都能夠生還的浪潮。就在我們全部都被迫揭露身份之前。」**

史蒂夫感到了一絲煩躁正悄悄鑽進他體內，燃起了一把幾乎無法控制的怒火。如果托尼真心想要拯救大家的話那他大可以採用不會導致這種結果的方式。那大家或許就能一直在一起了。或許等待著他們的結果就不會是今天這種狀況了。

**「結果他就播放了那段該死的錄像。你知道那對我的打擊到底有多大嗎，史蒂夫？讓我親眼看著你的朋友殺了我的父母？把我的母親掐死？她是……她……」**

史蒂夫體內的怒火在他一聽到這句話之後就隨即被撲滅。記憶的畫面在他眼前回放時他感覺自己的肚子在翻騰。被殘酷地揍打的霍華德最後緩緩滑落地上，完全沒了生命跡象。當吧唧……冬兵……漸漸收緊掐住瑪利亞氣管的手掌時女人掙扎著想要汲取空氣的模樣。史蒂夫仍清楚記得當時被迫看著自己的父母被謀殺的托尼臉上的表情。就在這時一聲抽泣打斷了他的回憶。

**「我一開始是完全不記得是我先攻擊你們的。讓我陷入狂怒當中的甚至也不是那段錄像。你知道這點嗎，史蒂夫？本來不應該是這樣的，直到你承認你一直以來都該死的知道這件事。這段天殺的時間內你一直都知道事情的真相，然而你卻選擇隱瞞我！」**

一滴眼淚緩緩滑落男人的臉頰。直到現在史蒂夫還不明自己究竟是怎樣把隱瞞托尼這件事正當化的。他早應該在事情東窗事發的時候就盡早告訴對方的。史蒂夫不應該暗存希望娜塔莎會先告訴托尼，這樣他就用不著親口告訴那個男人了。

**「我從小就開始崇敬你了。當我茫然無措時我決定向你看齊。然後就有這麼一個夜晚。我的父親喝醉了。他對某件事情感到非常不滿。我的母親試著安慰他，然後下一秒我所知道的是他把她甩開了。她撞上墻壁時所發出的聲響我直到現在還清楚記得，她的頭用力地撞上了櫃子的邊角。當時候我只得六歲，長得瘦小，而且還該死的愚蠢。我以為我可以單挑他，保護我的母親并讓父親得到他應有的教訓。我以為我可以對抗他，就好像美國隊長對抗納粹那樣。在他臉上給他一拳。結果那天晚上是我人生中第一次入院。我的父母告訴醫生我在玩耍的時候從樓梯上摔下來了。三根肋骨斷裂、左腳骨折、幾根手指扭傷。從那時起我就學會了把嘴巴閉上，只要能讓我父母感到光榮的事情我什麼都願意去做。」**

史蒂夫感到全身麻木。聽到其他人這麼談論自己總是讓他感到很奇怪。他知道自己參戰的經歷曾經被改編成漫畫。但是聽到托尼這麼形容自己……他不知道自己應該要感到窩心亦或是絕望。而且不管托尼多少次告訴過自己（比起說出口他更多使用的是肢體語言）霍華德究竟是怎樣對待自己的兒子的，這件事總是會讓他大吃一驚。每次史蒂夫回想起霍華德，他對這個男人的印象無非就是把自己創造成今日模樣的男人。是為他打造了盾牌的男人。是一邊親自開著飛機把他帶入戰區，一邊又拿奶酪火鍋這事兒來作弄自己的男人。然而現在史蒂夫卻有了全新的片段來抵消對男人往日的回憶。明明是同一個男人，他怎麼會用滿滿的敵意來對待自己的妻子與兒子？那個（用他自己的方式）跟他一起並肩作戰的男人怎麼會變成一個只懂得暴力與憎恨的男人？現在史蒂夫更加想要詢問托尼霍華德有沒有留下任何遺言或者任何蛛絲馬跡給他的後裔了。但是如果以前的史蒂夫根本就沒有什麼權利可以問這個問題的話，那現在的他更加沒有這個資格了。

**「當你舉起你手中的盾時我根本沒想要還擊。我就是要讓你把我給殺了。有時我還是會希望你這麼做。我曾經夢到我找到了你的藏身處，然後我去找你單挑好讓這一切都可以劃下句點。沒有我在這裡對大家來說才是最好的。」**

史蒂夫感覺到自己的心碎成了千萬片，他的肺部停止運作，他緩緩搖了搖頭，更多的淚水開始滑落臉龐。他知道托尼已經放棄了。托尼已經自暴自棄了。他想起了當自己跨坐在對方身上高舉盾牌時男人眼中流露出的神情。在那一刻那雙大眼睛內承載著的就只有自我厭惡以及深深的投降意味。但是史蒂夫的身體已經不受自己控制了。他全身的肌肉都在依照本能行事，史蒂夫幾乎是花光全身的力量才勉強讓盾牌改變軌道往反應堆砸下去，而不是托尼的脖子。那張臉直到現在還是會出現在他的夢裡面。當他被睡意侵襲時汎合金跟鈦合金與玻璃碰撞的聲響總是迴蕩在他房間內。

史蒂夫完全無法讓這句話從自己的腦袋裡離開，『沒有我在這裡對大家來說才是最好的』。托尼怎麼可以沒發現事實並不是這樣的？只要能再見到男人最後一面史蒂夫就無所求了。不是那張深深烙印在他的噩夢裡面的臉，而是當他的實驗室發生了些意外時男人一臉煩躁的表情。又或者是對方露出大大的笑容，那是一種幾乎能填滿整個室內的笑容。

**「我不是個蠢貨。我知道我就是那個害得復仇者聯盟四分五裂的罪魁禍首。」**

史蒂夫再次搖了搖頭。如果托尼是真這麼想的話那他就是個蠢貨。史蒂夫應該要好好聆聽托尼要說什麼話的。同樣的道理，托尼也應該仔細聽聽自己想要說的話的。導致整個復仇者崩裂的因素有很多，而有些是托尼沒有考量到的。

**「我就是那個主要原因害得克林特還有斯科特不能與他們的家人團聚，還有旺達變成了逃亡者。老天，旺達。她只是個孩子。她該死的還只是個孩子，史蒂夫。彼得也一樣。然而我把他們倆都扯入這個亂局裡面。我還該死的害羅德失去了他的雙腿，隊長。我的羅德再也不能走路了，在不依靠任何外在幫助的情況下。還有娜塔莎……以及佩珀甚至不敢再跟我對上視線了……還有山姆……還有吧唧……還有……還有……」**

當托尼把全部牽連其中的人都列出來之後，史蒂夫聽到男人的呼吸聲開始變得急促。他聽到一聲呻吟從對面男人的嘴裡逸出，史蒂夫這才發現托尼的恐慌症發作了。他需要讓對方轉移注意力。

「嘿，托尼！」

史蒂夫的語氣比自己想象的還要強硬，這點他把自己嚇到了。他清了清喉嚨把自己的狀態調整好，他盡量讓自己的語氣變得比較有安撫性。

「托尼，你可以聽到我說話嗎？」

依舊沒有任何反應。對面傳來的呻吟聲越來越劇烈，史蒂夫現在只能勉強聽到托尼微弱的呼吸聲了。

「托尼，托尼！你能聽到嗎？托尼，你需要停止這一切。深呼吸，呼，吸。慢慢來。」

這看起來一點也沒有效，隨著情況的進展而感到煩躁，一絲絲的驚恐開始自他體內冒出來。

「來，托尼。別這樣嚇我。你可以做到的。托尼，我要你跟著我一起深呼吸，慢慢的。準備好了嗎？吸，呼。吸，呼。吸，呼。」

聽起來托尼最終還是取回了對自己肺部的掌控權。史蒂夫可以聽到話筒對面傳來的呼吸聲開始變得平穩不少，而他自己則鬆了口氣。他曾經目睹托尼的恐慌症發作。發作的次數並不多，但是當它發作時史蒂夫總是採用最簡單的方式那就是把托尼擁進懷裡并引領對方從混亂的思緒當中抽出身來，直到托尼感應到自己正處於安全的環境裡面。而現在自己無法這麼做則讓男人感到非常生氣。

**「史——史蒂夫？」**

史蒂夫突然間僵住了。他完全沒有想到自己安撫了托尼之後會發生什麼事。他不知道自己該說什麼。

「……沒錯，托尼，是我。」

史蒂夫聽到了對面傳來倒吸一口氣的聲音。

**「搞什麼？你一直都在聽我說話嗎？」**

史蒂夫的身子抖了下。他怎麼可能不聽托尼說話呢？

「是的，托尼。我聽到你的聲音從答錄機傳來時就接電話了。我不想要打斷你。」

史蒂夫心裡明白更貼切的說法是他無法中途打斷對方。

**「那……那實在是糟透了，羅傑斯。我無意要讓你聽到這些鬼話的。至少不是現在。不是以這樣的方式。」**

史蒂夫再次找不到他真正想說出口的話。他怎麼可能不想知道更多？他怎麼可能不會想要再次聽到托尼的聲音，在經過這段日子之後？他知道這是很自私的一個想法，但是他無法讓自己不這麼想。他在還未清楚自己的意圖之前早就已經淪陷了。

「對不起，托尼。我……我不知道該說什麼。」

他覺得這句話是他近期這段時間以來說過的第一句實話。

**「我現在不能這麼做，隊長。」**

他的胸口突然被一種莫名的情緒給填滿。他的手掌緊緊地抓住話筒直到它開始因為外在壓力而裂開。

「托尼，你不能從剛才所發生的事情逃開——」

但是在他來得及繼續編出下一句要說的話之前托尼尖銳的笑聲充斥在他的耳邊，他的回應當中充滿著惡毒的語氣。

**「己所不欲，勿施於人。」**

史蒂夫顫抖了下。

「托尼——」

**「不，你給我聽清楚。我今晚不會跟你談的。我已經喝醉了，而且我很累，還很餓，還有我的精神現在很脆弱。我只是把一切都傾瀉出來因為我以為這只是封該死的語音信息，羅傑斯。是等我發洩完了之後就可以立即刪除并選擇掛電話或者可以留言叫你滾一邊去的那種。所以我現在要掛電話了。」**

史蒂夫艱難地嘗試著消化托尼所說的每一字每一句。他原本已經碎裂的心如今被痛苦充斥著。

「托尼，拜託不要離開。」

**「你到底想談些什麼？我們在西伯利亞的時候談了不少。在德國的時候也說了很多。我……我現在真的不行。求求你別……別讓它變得比一開始更困難。我需要說服我自己……」**

史蒂夫在等著托尼把話說完時忍不住屏住了呼吸。他知道他們在德國及西伯利亞都說了些什麼。但是仍未說出口的話依舊還很多。他知道自己還有很多話想告訴托尼，那些都是他很久以前就想告訴對方的。史蒂夫從來就不知道他對托尼的那份情感會不會得到回應，而她一直都是個膽小鬼完全不敢踏出最後一步進入那個未知的領域。他幾乎因為這個反差而笑了出來。在打仗的時候他從來就沒有一絲猶豫就敢闖進情勢險惡的戰亂地帶。但是把他跟另一個大男人放在這種情況下卻反而讓托尼跟自己變得好像兩個小孩子般不知所措。

「什麼事，托尼？你有什麼是沒告訴我的？」

托尼再次猶豫了起來，史蒂夫幾乎都可以感受到他們之間的沉默了。

**「再見，史蒂夫。不用等我電話了。」**

史蒂夫的腦袋在分析托尼的話時他的身子已經像觸電般跳了起來。他現在可不能讓托尼掛電話。

「托尼！？托尼！」

接下來史蒂夫聽到的就只有電話已切斷的嘟嘟聲。

 

【END完結】


End file.
